


Saved by the bell.

by Lilscolebughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilscolebughead/pseuds/Lilscolebughead
Summary: In that moment you could say they were saved by the bell, but they didn’t need saving, they had each other.





	Saved by the bell.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fic, Happy Halloween and leave requests don’t be shy they make me so happy. <3

Jughead Jones isn’t really the ‘date’ type of person but it was soon approaching Betty’s birthday and with their relationship being on edge only a few months ago he wanted to make sure that she had the best birthday. 

Jughead walked into school he searched for Veronica as she would be able to get inside scoop from Betty herself on what she wanted for her birthday or what she wanted to do.

“Hey, Veronica can I ask you something?” 

“Jughead, nice to see you too and go ahead I’m busy so you have about 2 minuets.” Jughead rolled his eyes. 

“I wanted to ask, If you had any idea, maybe possibly what Betty wants for her birthday?”

“Ahh, Jones trying to get the ‘inside scoop’ from me” 

“If you put it that way, then yes, I just want to make sure that she has a great day. 

Betty walked right in to the student lounge as soon as Veronica was about to get into what she might like.”

“Hey V.”

“Hey Betty, I was just going, I’ll catch you at lunch.”  
“Byee”  
Betty waved looking confused. 

“Betts” jughead asked 

“Hey, juggie”

“What where you talking about it looked deep.” She asked.

“Ah, nothing, I just wanted to ask Veronica if she thought Archie would be up for a camping next weekend.” Betty nods.  
“Turns out he’s busy so I’ll just save it for next time.”

“Hey, Jug I’ll go camping with you.”

Jughead giggles

“Betty you sit on my lap because you couldn’t sit in the grass last weekend, I don’t think you’ll last a whole two day surrounded by grass.”

“Besides it was all planned for us two boys” Jughead tried to avoid eye contact, because Betty would be able to make out he’s lying. 

“I’ve got to go Betty but I’ll see you at lunch”

He kisses her cheek gentle and walks away.

Strange, Betty thought to herself 

At lunch Betty again saw Jughead and Veronica chatting away, so she walked over. 

“Hey Guys, mind if I join you?”

“Don’t be silly B of course, me and jughead where actually taking about something for science but it’s not important. 

Veronica had given jughead the best idea for Betty’s birthday but Veronica had to trail Betty off of the subject of her birthday. 

Once V had distracted Betty, Jughead decided to invite Betty over after school but wanted to do it privately. 

When Veronica got up to grab some water jughead invited Betty over to the trailer 

“Do you want to go back to the trailer” 

“Sure, but I’ve got to talk to you, when we are alone, at the trailer.”

Betty hated talking to jughead so vaguely as she knew he’d get worried about her, but she had to make sure he was aware of what felt like a huge strain in their relationship. 

After school jughead met up with Betty. 

Betty seemed very reserved and not engaged in anything jughead was saying.

“Betty is everything okay” 

“Yeah, I think I might just go home straight up jug my belly is feeling bad, It’s probably just my period.”

Although jughead wasn’t sure why Betty had changed her mind so quickly, a period wouldn’t stop them from talking but he just nodded in agreement and waved her off 20 seconds away from her house, watched her get in and then she watched him from the window. 

Jughead pulled out his phone and dialled Veronica and of course Betty heard him greet her on the phone but nothing else. 

“Hey Veronica I’ve just dropped off Betty at her house meet me at pops in 20?”

“Okay smughead Jones Archie’s coming too though he was already at mine anyways” 

“Fantastic”

Once the trio arrived at pops Veronica went to order their birthday planning munchies while Archie and jughead began scheming 

Once Veronica got back the trio had thought of a good firm plan.

Start off by getting to Betty’s and having breakfast all together, then go into the next town and shop a bit with Veronica then jughead will arrange a dinner with Betty and then a movie date afterwards  
But as if Betty could track her friends she stormed into pops teary and puffy eyed  
“What’s happening guys, why are you all hanging out without me”  
“Omg b we were just talking about a task we have to do for science”

“V let jughead explain himself” 

“Hey betty relax, we can go talk.”

“Fine jughead” 

Betty and jughead walked to the end of the street and sat on a small bench and hashed all feelings out. 

“Betty have you been crying?

Betty didn’t answer but she looked at him.

“Betts why are you so upset, has something happened?”

“I feel left out and distant from you jughead, and from Archie and Veronica you guys have all been hanging out a lot recently and I’ve been wanting to.. to talk about... meaning to tell you something”

Betty wanted to stop using contraception and go on a pill of some sort because like that night when Betty had said I want you, all of you. She want him in every way possible.

“Betty you could’ve just called me and I would’ve been there in a minute, I.. didn’t mean to hurt you”

“If I’m being honest with you Jug.. I thought you got fed up of me.”

The look that came into jughead eyes was just something he had never felt before, he felt hurt and betrayed and guilty.

“So you think I’d leave you for your best friend, is that who you take me for Betty, is that all I’m worth?”

Jughead was not the angry type but the comments Betty was making were so hurtful and made him feel terrible.

“Yes that’s what I though Jughead”

“Thanks betty, you know, I love you but that’s clearly not obvious”

jughead shrugs and closes his eyes for a split second. 

Then he watched her leave then left himself.

Veronica and Archie tried calling both of them but there was no answer from either of them.

“Should I fall Jug, he looked really upset and so did Betty.”  
Veronica advised that they stay out of it.  
“Whatever they are going through is clearly a rough patch, let’s just give them some privacy Archiekins” 

As soon as Betty got in she ran up to her room and jumped into her bed, she let the tears flow down her face, mascara stains on her pillow this was a regular occurrence but usually had to do with her mom, or the lingering daily reminder that her dad was a serial killer.

When jughead got in he was greeted by his dad, in a joking mood. Probably had been drinking, FP wasn’t drinking heavily but he had a occasional drink here and there. 

“Jug what’s the matter.” Fp looking genuinely concerned.

“We had a argument dad, me and Betty and I don’t know where to patch things up” Jughead looked and felt guilty and knew they’d have to talk about it soon. 

“Well boy, do you want to talk about it you know, tell me what happened.” 

FP never got a insight into the more private matters of his sons relationship but he could guess from the not so rare sections of condom wrappers he’d come across, they were definitely serious. 

“I can’t.. I don’t want to get deep into it but me and Betty have been through a lot emotionally and then she just says she thought I was leaving her for Veronica.”

FP understood what “a lot emotionally” meant and he trusted jughead to be safe with Betty so they would have this conversation another time.

“Jughead, you’ve obviously been distant from her for a while, whilst you’ve been planning her birthday surprise this last week. Maybe she just wanted some time to hang out with you.”

Jughead knew where this was going so he broke off the conversation right there. 

“Ah, thanks dad think I’ve got it now, I don’t really wanna get any deeper with this so I am just gonna go do my homework, okay?, thanks.”

Meanwhile in Betty’s house she didn’t quite have the same support from anyone. She wasn’t that close with Polly to talk about relationships like that, and she didn’t have the guts to talk to her mom about things that her and jughead mostly wanted to keep between themselves.

So she called V 

Hi, you’ve reached Ronnie’s voicemail please try again later. Mwah. 

She swore in her head and thought to herself. “I don’t have anyone besides him do I ?, not really”

 

The next morning Betty looked out her window to see if Jughead would walk past and then they could make up then and there, but she didn’t see him. She waited at registration as they register in together everyday. He didn’t show up, in fact he wasn’t even at school that day. That automatically worried Betty, jughead hardly ever misses school. 

“ Hey V didn’t you get my calls lady” Betty smiles. 

“ I thought you were mad at me that is why I didn’t answer, Betty I’d never steal your boyfriend, I love you too much to hurt you like that.”

Betty nods in agreement and just before she can reply and apologise Veronica adds something.

“But Betty I’d talk to Jughead when I saw him today he looked, he looked upset.”

“Wait he’s in today V” 

“Yeah like a half hour ago but he was at his student meeting.”

Betty thanked her then went to the student lounge to see if he was there, just her luck, there sat Jughead Jones, a sight for sore eyes. 

“Jug, come here.”  
Betty pulled him in for a kiss and it was beautiful, she squeezed him for what felt like forever and left him panting for breath.

“Jeez maybe we should argue more often, always wanted to show PDA In school bit going to lie.” 

Betty flicked his fore head.

“Jug, I am so so sorry about me saying those horrible things to you, I didn’t even think about your feelings. I was just going through stuff in my own head that made me feel horrible and took it out on you, please forgive me.”

“Betty, I forgive you, but accept my apology too, I realised I had been too focused on the future rather then our relationship now, I love you.”

Then the bell rang. The good old bell, some would say saved by the bell, but in this case they needed no saving. They had each other. 

“Want to come back to mine jug, we just have to be very quiet.”

“Count me in”


End file.
